


Good Morning, Sunshine

by yuebot



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex, Reader Is Thirsty, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, but jumin is thirstier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuebot/pseuds/yuebot
Summary: You wake up feeling frisky, Jumin doesn't mind.





	Good Morning, Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> —anonymous asked: "I don't know if you are ok with smut but if you are can you write something with lazy sex morning with Jumin? Maybe he woke up with a female MC grinding against him while they are spooning? Thanks!!"
> 
> (want more? ♡ @ https://fuuwas.tumblr.com/)

The sweltering heat of your husband’s body laying against yours and the sweet rumble of his steady breaths against the shell of your ear sent fervid, delicious tingles down your quivering thighs. The scent of his skin never failed to make your head _spin_ , lavender and honeydew mixed in with the violet leaves of his ebony hair. The magnetic fragrance enveloped you in a familiar embrace, shaping a shelter as you settled in his protective arms. 

Jumin’s alabastrine chest brushed against your back with every achingly sweet exhale as he laid serene and ignorant to the syrupy dampness between your legs. You were hyper-aware of the hand he had casually placed on the inside of your thigh, his long fingers enveloping your pillowy flesh, too close to your burning, dripping core for you to just ignore it. Memories of those nimble fingers gliding down your navel, lower and _lower_ until they were mercilessly spreading your folds apart, as if you were a spectacle for his dangerously clouded gunmetal eyes, fanned the scorching flames that already clawed at your flushed skin. No matter how much you tried to settle down, you desperately wanted to stain that pale hand with the translucent shine of your cum. 

“ _Ah_ …Jumin…”  A series of delicate little moans escaped you as you impatiently ground your ass against your lover’s crotch, your walls pulsating with unfulfilled need and your voice echoing shamefully in the otherworldly quiet of the still penthouse. The indecent friction sent sweet jolts of electricity down your stomach, tiny agonizing sparks that made your back arch desperately against Jumin, his breathing turning sloppy and unsteady in your ear in response to your filthy, maniacal touch.   


You didn’t need to see your husband’s face to know when he opened his steely eyes, the temperature in the room dropping and the hand on your leg tightening dangerously around your flesh, as if to keep you docile and trapped against his hardening dick while the predator behind you assessed the situation. The fog in his head cleared as he listened to your needy whimpers and the liquid fire in his abdomen spread to his veins as a familiar blaze threatened to swallow him whole. 

“ _What_ are you doing…” Jumin almost _purred_ , the charming slur of his baritone not betraying any particular emotion aside from a light hint of amusement that painted his careful words. His index finger lazily trailed up your inner thigh, picking up viscous drops of girl cum and spreading it cheekily across your feverish skin, “…all by yourself?”.  


You knew you were doomed when you felt his fingers slip inside your drenched panties and his thumb brush against your clit, sudden thunder running through your trembling, vulnerable frame as a million shooting stars filled your vision. Your helpless yelps resonated through the bedroom as Jumin ran steady, mischievous circles around the sensitive bundle of nerves, his hungry lips leaving rough, bruising kisses along the pretty curve of your shoulder. 

“I’m…sorry! I wanted…I couldn’t…wait…for.. _you!_ ” The bastard behind you made it a point not to let you say a single coherent sentence. The hand that had cradled you so sweetly while you slept now  had pushed up your bra and was playing viciously with your breasts, pinching and pulling one of your nipples as his other hand teased and flicked your clit for every word you were trying to spit out. Jumin knew that the closer you got to your release, the more jumbled and desperate your sentences would become. Hearing you gasp and drool out nonsense in that deliciously broken tone of voice of yours as you shivered violently in his embrace turned him on to no end, his own breathing picking up the pace as he finally inserted one finger inside your quivering pussy and then another, pumping them in and out of you in an eager crescendo.  


He was being mean, but you didn’t _care_ , the only train of thought you could follow was the one that drove you straight into a cunt-shattering orgasm in the arms of the handsome man who loved you and whose dick would get steel-hard the more embarrassed he could get you. Your wish of drenching his hand was finally fulfilled as the rubber band in your stomach snapped, dopamine flooding your brain as waves after waves of pleasure washed over your excited self, the once pristine sheets and your expensive lingerie completely ruined by the time you were done.

“My dirty, dirty girl…” Jumin heaved, placing wet kisses along your jaw as he struggled with the monumental task of steadying his labored breathing and regaining control of his racing heart, while simultaneously trying not to lose his mind to the wanton lust that ran through him like lava. Jumin had reached the point of no return; it took him all of his notorious self-control not to flip you onto your stomach, getting a front-seat view of the delicious slick dripping down your legs before filling your now miserably empty insides with his dick. But _he_ was still a gentleman, and _you_ were the most important thing in the world to him, and he wasn’t about to force you into anything if you were too exhausted to take him, “Are you okay, my love?”.  


The delicious haze that had enveloped your mind like cotton was slowly starting to clear out. You barely registered his words, taking deep, shallow breaths and searching for his warmth with your fingers. You lazily took his sticky hand in both of yours, bringing it to your lips. You felt Jumin stiffen with anticipation behind you, his erection pressing urgently against your backside, and smiled a pretty, sleepy smile before lovingly running your tongue over his thumb.

Your husband wasn’t one to curse. In fact, he made it a point not to use inappropriate words in front of you, and would never miss a chance to scold someone for their vulgar language if you were within earshot, so hearing a quiet _‘fuck’_ leave his sophisticated mouth made your chest swell with impish pride.

You started gently licking his long fingers, tasting your sweetness on him and humming in delight as you heard him swallow _hard_ , the cinders of passion in your stomach sparking back to life at your husband’s desperate display of arousal. Jumin’s jaw clenched almost painfully when you took his fingers in your mouth. Your playful sucking and the cute smacking of your lips made his dick throb as it desperately asked for your attention.

You sure _loved_ to test his patience, Jumin rested his forehead against your shoulder, eyes sliding shut and sweat coating his forehead as he gasped, his self-control growing very thin as all of his attention focused on the smooth texture of your tongue.

You knew his fingers were an erogenous zone. He took as much pleasure _fingering_ you as he did _fucking_ you, and having you lick your cum off of him like you were messingly eating some delicious candy was the fastest way to destroy his patience.

“I’m _fine_ , love.” You popped his fingers out of your greedy mouth, a thin trail of saliva connecting his skin and your lips together and a hot, hungry shiver running through your body at the prospect of what was about to come. You placed a hand on his cheek, inviting him to raise his head to meet you as you turned around in his arms. He kissed your lips eagerly, gently but asserting the atrocious need for you that was burning him into nothing as he slid his tongue over your wet chin, lapping up at the mess you made with your improvised performance.  


“Please, Jumin…” You whined, knowing perfectly well how much your begging would mess with his head. You brought your lips to his and pitifully meowled, “I need you inside me _now_. Please, I’ve wanted this from the moment I woke up, please don’t make me wait anymore…”  


You saw it in his eyes the second his resolve _snapped_ , smokey hues darkening to a frightening pitch black as he committed your precious words to memory. Jumin bit down on your bottom lip and sucked harshly, the helpless gasp that left you and the way your body arched against his only adding to the sadistic pleasure that was pooling in his stomach like a raging hurricane.

“If that’s what you want, princess.” He eagerly pushed you onto your back, staring down at your smaller frame with unmistakable famine burning in his dilated pupils. His body moving on autopilot, he left a wet trail of hungry kisses from your collarbones to your navel, tainting your soft skin with the aching markings of his eternal affection. Keeping his cruel lips on you, he swiftly pushed his trousers down, freeing his throbbing dick from his underwear as the little desperate sounds that slip past your cherry mouth stripped him of every other coherent thought.   


As your quivering grew more agitated, Jumin removed your bra and slid your drenched panties down your legs, watching in fascination as a thick trail of cum followed his movement; a trail that came straight from the cute, puffy lips of your awaiting pussy, he briefly noted, licking his lips.

Hooking his hands behind your knees, he slowly pushed your legs up, the lewd position rewarding him with the beautiful view of your helpless, shivering self under him, your eyes teary as he scrutinized you most _carefully_ , a lovesick expression on his handsome face. Truly, no one in this world could hope to match your beauty.

“ _Jumin!_ ” Your husband chuckled lowly at your indignant squeak, leaning down to kiss your forehead and whisper a cheeky _I apologize_ that made him sound like he regretted nothing, and he sure didn’t regret anything as he pushed his cock inside you without warning, your walls clenching tightly around him sending his eyes rolling back from the devastating stimulation.  


The feeling of finally being filled so completely and the look of transcendent pleasure on your husband’s face almost shattered your mind into tiny, lustful pieces. A squeal of delight left you as he began thrusting into you, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of your thighs, electricity shooting up from your abused core and dotting your vision with a million blinding lights. The sheer happiness that overtook you as you felt Jumin plowing his dick harder and deeper into you stripped obscene moans from your throat, your husband’s voice joining yours as the world around you lost consistency.

The small glimpses of Jumin you managed to catch from behind your wet, fluttering lashes sent an unbearable pang of love through your chest, a wave that crashed into you as strongly and suddenly as the orgasm that shook your exhausted body; cheeks flushed with arousal, the raven feathers of his hair falling messily around his clenched jaw, droplets of sweat falling from his chest to yours, and eyes that were pools of onyx brimming with endless adoration filled your blurry vision as you came. He joined you in bliss a few moments later, his hips stuttering against yours as his entire body stiffened, utterly spent as he filled you with the warm proof of his love.

As everything around the two of you slowly started to take shape again, Jumin lazily draped himself over you, leaving tired kisses on your cheek, neck and shoulder, his lips curving up in a smile at the sound of your drunk, sleep-laced giggles. Your arms around his neck and your feeble legs stretching around him, you allowed yourself to go back to sleep, lulled by the gentle, loving murmurs of your husband in your ear.

“My love, my light, my _everything_ …”  



End file.
